Elements of Suprise
by youcanspace
Summary: What if Alex hadn't named Piper? Mostly focused on Piper and Alex told from Alex's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

1: Memory Remnants

It never stops hurting. You can tell yourself the pain stopped, but it's always there at the back of your mind, waiting for something to trigger it into the surface. Eventually, as time goes on, it happens less often—these moments of self-pity and hatred.

Of longing the unattainable.

For a while I blamed _her_. If _she_ hadn't left me, I would never have lost my sanity. I would have been focused. Instead, I did what I said I never would: I cried over a straight girl. After the whole fiasco, I spiraled out of control. After she walked out the door, with my heart running at her heels, I stopped living.

It's fucked up how her abandonment hurt more than my mother's death. If I'm being honest that day at the funeral service, while I clutched onto my mother's dead body crying and sobbing, it wasn't because of Diane, no. It was because of Piper.

I feel ashamed admitting this, but you have to understand that love like the one I felt for Piper—love that hurts even at your happiest moments—that comes once in a lifetime. Unfortunately, they don't have to feel the same way about you. In the end, she never did and boy did it hurt when she walked out.

I guess if I had to describe what it was like the first couple of months, I would have to compare it to being drunk. Aside from the fact that I _was_ hammered most of the time, it felt like I was watching everything from behind a window. I was there but at the same time I wasn't. At some point Kubra, the drug kingpin, intervened because I was being careless with his shipments.

"Fix your shit or die," he said.

Can you die a second time?

I don't think it was a coincidence that the same night that Kubra threatened me, some chick came up to me at the bar. What are the odds that she knew I was into women? Needless to say, I bedded her. She was gone by the morning. Not that I cared. There was another the day after. And the day after. It was an endless string of women at my disposal that I lost count.

After the third year, I finally began to see the light. I was somewhat happy and that happiness would have continued to get better had it not been for the feds infiltrating the drug ring. They started coming after the mall fish. The small fish named the medium fish and they in turn, named the even bigger fish. Up the ladder they went until they got to me. They were hoping that I would give them the shark.

"Give us a name," they said. "In return we will cut your sentence short."

"I can't," I said.

"Are you scared," they asked.

"No."

"Then? If you're scared of him give us another name. One that will lead us to him. Your sentence will not be reduced by much but at least you can get out earlier."

Piper Chapman.

Her name was at the tip of my tongue just waiting to roll out. I wanted redemption. I wanted her to pay but my foolish heart didn't allow me to betray my love so I kept silent and went to prison.

That was eight years ago.

It's been three years since I got out. I owe it all to my best friend, Nicky Nichols, whom I met in prison. Curly haired, short, and an endless gutter of a mouth, I consider the blonde family. We didn't get along right away. She was always high, looking for the next thing to get her even higher.

When she found out why I was in there for, she tried to get me sell her some of the stuff. I refused. It didn't go well at first. She thought I was lying to her and followed me around, pressuring me into telling her where my imaginary pile of drugs was hidden. She even tried attacking me once but I held my ground. In the end I realized she was a drug junkie who needed help.

And so I helped her.

After serving her time for drug-related charges, she used her influence to fight my case (who would have thought she came from money). As it turns out, the AG didn't have much on me. I had been locked up on bogus charges (not that they were bogus. I was, after all, in Kubra's ring. Except they weren't sure of that.) and as reward for their "mistake" they offered me quite a pleasant amount of money.

And now here I am, at the bar, waiting for my friend to show up. We have been partners for the two years, investing in small struggling business and buying their stock. Once they're stable pulling enough revenue to keep them going, we sell back to the owners. It's nothing over the top—we make enough to keep us afloat but I find it better than my previous run as a drug smuggler. Even better, I work in different sectors and learn their trade. Who would have thought that baking a cake and frosting it would be so damn difficult?

This time we're going into toiletries and such. Nicky had a meeting last week with a woman who came up with her own line of soaps, perfumes, and such. PoPi's is the name of the rising business. They're all supposed to be organic. I don't know much about it which is why we're meeting tonight. Nicky is really into it. Me? Not so much but I want to humor Nicky. Who knows, I might change my mind.

I receive a message from her.

Nicky: We're pulling up right now. Where are you?

Me: On the right corner near the fish tank. It's huge. Can't miss it.

After hitting send something in my belly turns. It feels like a warning, almost. _Get out_ , my instinct screams. It is an odd sensation, kind of like the night I was caught. I feel uneasy but decide it is the alcohol taking its effect. Not that alcohol makes me feel at odds. I shrug.

"Vause," I hear the all familiar voice of my best friend. Her palm lands on my shoulder. A small smile spreads across my cheeks but as I slowly turn, that smile fades. I drop my drink. There is no way to have foreshadowed this. No way to warn Nicky. Why didn't I tell her about Piper?

I look between Nicky and the woman, my eyes widening in panic. Standing next to her wearing a black hat with PoPi's written in pink, is none other than Piper Chapman.

A/N: This is something I wanted to toy around with. I know I have my other story, Craving You, in the works but it never hurts to expand your options. Besides, I have always wanted to write in the first person view as I always have preferred the third-person view. Let me know what you think and happy New Year's!


	2. Chapter 2

2

I wasn't expecting it to hit me this hard. Seeing her that is. I have always known that she would hold a special place in my heart, but it never crossed my mind that my feelings for her would resurface the moment our paths crossed again.

It's been almost a decade since we last saw each other and a couple of years since I last saw a picture of her. Call me a stalker if you will, but I used to go through her social media profiles hoping to know more about what she was up to. I just needed to know if she was okay. If she…had found someone.

Eventually I stopped my obsessive behavior reasoning that the more I held on to hope, the longer it would take for my wounds to heal and one day I decided to stop searching her name online.

I thought I stopped loving her.

Apparently I was wrong.

Now, as her eyes meet mine, it's apparent that I will always be attached to her even if she isn't attached to me. The moment I saw her, everything came flooding back. From our first kiss, to our first 'I love yous', to the first time we made love.

I can't help but feeling stupid at everything that happened. I should have seen it coming from the moment we met. It was just all an adventure to her. I took her all over the world, I promised her something no one else had, and I loved her like no other did before me.

I gave myself to her. I opened up only to be shut down.

Anger grips me but at the same time all the love I have for her fights against the rage, the hatred, the need to slap her and kick her. And yet I would never hurt her because I love her more than I love myself.

It's a suffocating feeling. Not knowing whether I should walk away, crush her dreams of that stupid toiletries business or just listen to her. It's confusing how she was the one to wrong me, yet I feel guilty for everything that happened.

If only I had someone to talk to. Someone to confide in, and while I know Nicky is more than willing to listen to me, it's moments like this that I wished Diane was still alive. I need her to tell me I'm being weak and stupid.

"Fuck her," she would say. "Life goes on, Al. There's bigger and better fish in the sea." I can almost hear her. But without the actual physical words being spoken, there's not much I can do. Instead, I fight the urge to run and smile.

"Nice to meet you," I lie. My hand automatically extends. She looks down at it then at Nicky, who's oblivious to our past. Piper's mouth quirks to the side, unsure of what to do. There's no doubt her brain is assessing the situation. Finally, she reaches out and lightly shakes my hand. I recoil at the touch, feeling electricity run through my body. How is it possible that she still has this effect on me? After everything she did?

"Vause," Nicky claps me on the back. "My friend Piper here has some great numbers to show you."

"I'm sure she does," I say in barely a whisper. Piper smiles at Nicky then looks in my direction before swiftly turning her gaze elsewhere. She bites her bottom lip before taking a seat next to Nicky and staring at the center of the table.

We both listen to Nicky give a brief description and history of Piper's small company. I'm amazed at how much she has accomplished in such a short amount of time. Then again this is Piper we're talking about.

"So what do you think, Al?" Nicky asks beaming. "Interested?"

Piper's eyes fall on me and I can tell she's nervous, almost scared. It's as if her life depends on my answer.

"Tell me," I prod, "what made you want to pursue your own business?"

"I wanted to better myself," she says softly.

"Any particular reason?" I ask.

"Don't mind my partner," Nicky jokes noticing Piper's discomfort. "She likes to know what type of people she gets involved with. Businesswise of course. We tend to look for ambition and a hunger to succeed." Piper nods and eerie silence falls. I can sense it coming. The truth was, I wasn't asking so much for financial purposes, I was asking because I need to know…

"For my family."

And for the second time, Piper breaks my heart.

A/N: I know this is a short chapter but I didn't want to leave the story so long without an update. I don't think this will turn into something long—maybe just a few chapters. Just a heads up. Although I may change my mind.

I will be extremely busy this month. With what college and work. I'm also doing a personal project to improve my technical writing so I'm doing a re-write on a manual. I will admit that I am doubting my major choice and thus creative writing is becoming quite a chore for me. I try really hard and I think, academically, it's working (overall, I've got a 4.0GPA). Except, I find it disheartening when people tell me English is a useless major that will get me nowhere. So if any of you have any experience there or with technical writing, let me know what you think of it.

Like always, reviews, likes, favorites, and follows are always appreciated.

PS: If you happened to get your hands on a Within Temptation Box Set, I will buy it from you. I tried buying it today and they're already sold out! Bummer…(Fist bump if you know who they are.)


	3. Chapter 3

2

A week has gone by since the bar incident. I've been keeping in contact with Piper through Nicky who, for the most part, is the head of our new business partnership. To be honest I don't know who was more surprised that I said yes, Piper or myself.

Why did I say yes? Well, let's just say her plan for growth stroke an interest in me. Plus I want to help her and her family. From what I learned during our business meeting she's been married for three years to a freelance writer. Larry, is his name. She also has a five year old. When I raised an eyebrow in question, she explained that she and Larry had been unable to have children and so they resorted to adoption two years after their marriage.

They'd wanted a surrogate mother, but when they visited the orphanage she immediately fell in love with Bayley who was three years old at that time.

With an addition to their family, costs rose and so she found herself working to help Larry support their family. In time, though, she came to find out that she didn't like working for others and sought to pursue her dream. When she heard about Nicky and the small company I co-own with her, she was interested and submitted an application for consideration. She was more than shocked when she received a reply back.

After the business arrangements and the signing of papers, I'm supposed to meet up with her at the distribution warehouse to see what we can do to expand. After all, if we are to grow at a pace of fifteen percent a month for the next six months, an ambitious goal, we need more space.

According to Nicky, I'm supposed to pick Piper up then drive her to the warehouse to get a tour. It should be interesting considering my heart's hammering against my chest. I don't know why I agreed to do this.

As I pull up into the lot of the small store with a large pink neon sign that says "PoPi's", I am taken aback with the sight from inside the store. From the two large display windows, I can see the arrangement of products neatly stacked against the walls in silver shelves. There's more in the center of the store. In fact, the small space is pact with these things. Soaps, shampoos, bath bombs. I can't help but question how she manages to make everything while running the store at the same time AND being a wife.

This is Piper we're talking about. I should know better.

After being a weirdo and sitting in the car hoping that I will catch a glimpse of her, I decide to enter. I am on a time schedule and I need to be home by three. Okay, maybe I don't have shit to do but the sooner I can get away from her, the better.

The bell on top of the door rings signaling my presence. I look to the front where there is a high counter and hear grunting.

"Give me one second," a muffled voice calls.

"Take your time," I answer.

Finally, Piper appears wearing a bright pink apron. She has her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Immediately, the image of when I would fist her hair as we made love crosses my mind. Take it easy Vause, I tell myself and force a smile.

"Hey," I say in what I think is my most neutral voice.

"Hey," she says, coming around the counter.

"Ready?"

She wipes her hands on her apron and nods. "Just give me a minute," she gestures with her hand to the side. I follow the direction her fingers are pointing and my breath catches.

There, sitting on a small table I a little blonde girl focused on a coloring book. We make our way to her and Piper kneels down, placing a hand at the back of the tiny chair.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to the back to show…" she trails off and meets my eyes before returning her attention to Bayley. "This is Alex, sweetheart. She will be helping mommy and daddy run the business."

Bayley says nothing and continues to draw.

"Should we be leaving her alone?" I ask.

"There's no one else in the store," Piper say standing up to her full height. She clasps her hands in front of her and thins her lips.

"She can walk out," I say, my eyebrows coming together.

"She won't. Either way, that's why I placed the bell on the door. If she tries to leave, I'll know."

I nod and begin to follow Piper but before we get too far, I stop. Jesus, when did I forget my manners? I know she's a little girl and she probably won't remember me after I cut ties with her mother, but still…

"Hold up," I tell Piper. She stops mid-stride and gives me a strange look. I walk back to Bayley and kneel down, placing a hand on the chair.

"Hey," I coo. "I'm Alex. It's nice to meet you." What the hell are you doing Vause? I turn to look at Piper who has a blank expression on her face.

"Sorry," she apologizes. "She doesn't talk much."

"Oh."

"Not after…" her eyes swell but before a tear can fall, she composes herself. "There was an accident and she…she doesn't talk much."

I give her a comforting smile to let her know she doesn't have to tell me if she doesn't want to. She sighs in relief to which I return to look back at Bayley, whose focus is on the coloring book. I can' help but feeling a pang of silence.

Even though I'm dying to know what happened, I don't want to push my look or open doors that I have already closed. The sad part is, a window was opened back at the restaurant. A window that lets memories flood back.

I remember our playful fights where we would argue about our future together. When it came to children, I told her that I wanted a little boy and she would shake her head.

"No," she would say, "we are having a little girl."

"Three girls under one roof?" I'd raise an eyebrow. "Don't you think we'd need more testosterone to balance the estrogen? I have enough with you as it is?"

Oh the memories. They're not as painful as they used to be, but they still hurt. It's like having a limp after breaking your leg.

On the bright side, Piper got her wish. A little girl.

I stand back up and gesture to Piper to lead me to the back when Bayley speaks. Piper's eyes widen and I stand there not sure what to do.

"Wow," Bayley says, "You're really tall. Taller than daddy."

A/N: I didn't edit. I mean, I'm still at work and I used my lunch hour to write because it's freezing cold to go anywhere for lunch. Yay Polar Vortex. I hope you enjoy this and well, sorry for not editing. Maybe I'll replace this chapter with an edited version later tonight.

I am just…inspired?


End file.
